A demon's idea of heaven
by ultimma.gothicca
Summary: Alois seeks help from that one hell of a butler to lure Claude. will he succeed?


**Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji. All rights belong to Yana Toboso**

Warning: Lemon, OOC, imperfect fan fic., yaoi, and rape. No likey? Then buh-bye :)

Behind the elegant door of the manor's master's bedroom is a sight that questions society's standards. It was no ordinary scene, and it's not every day that you get to see a demon in his most vulnerable state. Golden eyes hazy with too much pleasure, black feather-soft hair slick with sweat. Not on a regular basis will anyone can see Claude Faustus, Trancy's dashing demonic butler, reduced to a moaning mess.

It all started that afternoon, when Alois Trancy, the Earl of Trancy felt a little impatient about waiting for his butler to make his move. His eyes,a blue lighter than lapis lazuli, sparkled with mad mischief, as he combed his delicate fingers through his blonde wispy tresses. He licked his pink lips thoroughly, revealing an inverted yellow pentacle marked on his small tongue. A symbol of a contract with a demon. A demon who happens to be his butler. Handsome but stoic, cold and unfeeling. Alois liked that, the challenge presented by Claude who just can't be seduced.

"Your Highness, a letter from the Queen has arrived." He was presented with a silver tray that bears an envelope sealed and marked by the Royal Crest and a silver letter opener.

"I am not in the mood to work, Claude." He lazily yawned and stretched. Alois stood up and strolled to the door. "I will be taking a nap. Do not disturb, okay? Unless…" he let his voice trail off, and winked alluringly at Claude. He extorted not even a bit of reaction from the monotone butler. He rolled his eyes and went straight to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Under his huge canopy bed, he pulled out a small wooden chest. Alois opened it and revealed its contents. A pair of handcuffs, slick oil, a whip and a glass dildo. Toys for the wild ones. He laughed inwardly.

I wonder how I can use this on Claude, or- make him use it on me. A flash of idea hit him. He picked the phone from his bedside and dialed a number.  
"Phantomhive Household,"

"Sebastian?" Alois clarified upon hearing the smooth, velvet voice.  
"Earl Trancy? May I ask what prompted you to call the Young Master? At an awkward timing, if I may say so."

He gulped before answering. "Actually, this call is intended for you, Michaelis."

The Phantomhive butler paused.  
"I need you to send me a letter in your handwriting. Right now. It should be written as I say so. In return, I won't be showing my face around Ciel Phantomhive for a month." He was not sure if Sebastian would accept the offer, nor if he can keep his end of the deal. But he was on the tip of the iceberg, and as they say, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Upon hearing the contents of the letter, Sebastian reluctantly agreed, for the sake of a month's peace without the brat and his greedy butler sniffing around his bocchan. So that evening, a mysterious letter was delivered by a raven.

Alois eagerly read, and was satisfied with the letter. He left the letter on his desk and sat on his bed. He removed his clothes entirely, one by one, letting them fall on the carpet. Taking the bottle of oil, he poured the liquid on his palms, slightly shaky with nervous. The blonde himself is not sure if his crazy plan will work, but what the heck. His glistening palms caressed his half-aroused member, then his pink entrance. Giggling softly, he messed his hair, trying to look ravished and exhausted. A final touch with the oil and he lay bare on his soft bed, smiling in anticipation.

Claude Faustus adjusted his spectacles as he ambled along the corridors, heading for the master's bedroom. It had been an ordinary day, almost. Since 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Alois hasn't called for him. He received his absolute order not to disturb him, but it's time for his bath. The butler opened the door, wondering if the boy is at least still alive, but he was greeted by an unusual sight. Alois, on his bed, looking as though he was raped, fluid glinting on the most private parts. The bed was a mess. His master's breathing was on a steady pace, obviously asleep. Did he do this to himself?

Odd. If he did this on his own, he wouldn't be looking so ravaged. He shook his head and picked a piece of paper lying idly on the bedside drawer. The handwriting was quite familiar, and the scent. The minty, pine fragrance. It couldn't be. His hazel eyes widen as he read the purloined letter.

Alois,  
That was incredible. It was quite difficult not to moan too loudly as you writhe beneath me, hot and wet with pleasure. I'm glad Faustus did not seem to notice, or mind, and that we had the time to ourselves. Rest assured that not a word about this will spill from my lips, although I look forward in being with you again. It will remain a secret. I may not know heaven, but to me Trancy, you are paradise.  
S & M

The demon trembled and bit his lip hard, causing him to bleed. He licked the oozing liquid defiantly and glanced at the sleeping boy. He didn't care about Alois Trancy, not at all. In fact, he would happily oblige if Michaelis would offer a trade. Trancy, for that sweet, intoxicating soul of Ciel. But the grip of the crimson-eyed demon was tight on his prey. And now, even his own victim is slowly falling on the Raven's treacherous claws.

Pleasure, eh? He smirked. Let's see if you can even remember his name when I'm through with you.

He noticed the toys on the table. So they even used props? Claude picked up the handcuffs with a gloved hand. All I need is this.

He secured Alois' hands to the bedposts with the contraption. Golden eyes blazed with pure lust as he gracefully stripped, all along gazing at the curled member of the blonde which seemed to recoil in rest. He positioned his well-toned body on the bed and started his 'revenge'.

Alois mumbled when he was roused by a wet, slithering thing that plays stubbornly between his legs. He groaned slowly but gasped when he felt the thing wrap itself around his sleeping cock. Blood rushed, causing him to harden and blush in pink. His eyes sprung open and saw Claude Faustus wearing nothing but his sexy glasses and tasting him with his long tongue.

Got you. He kept the snickers to himself and tried to set up his innocent façade.  
"C-Claude? W-what are y-you doing?" his big blue eyes seemingly naïve as he gaze upon the naked butler.

Golden orbs looked back at him. He retracted his tongue from the harden member and licked the tip that was slippery with pre-cum. Alois bit his pink lips seductively to repress a moan. But when the tongue went down to his testicles, he groaned huskily in surprise.

"My, my…" Claude blew hot breath on his already aching member. "Seems like Michaelis did not satisfy you enough." He waved the letter on the other's face and gave a sexy laugh. So out of his usual boring character.

"But do not worry, Your Highness. I will see to it that you will not be disappointed by my performance." He licked Alois naughty hole and let his tongue enter its tightness.

"nnngghhh… no, d-don't!" Alois struggled, feeling too violated. But the handcuffs didn't budge with his strength. He was a mess. Moans echoes inside the huge room, his legs wide open and his eyes rolling back with pleasure.

Suddenly, a sharp pain made itself known. He gasped as Claude suddenly entered inside him. Trancy looked down and his jaw dropped in surprise at the huge throbbing length, probably as long as a ruler. It penetrated him, slowly, a torture.

"Claude! Ouch! Don't-" lips interrupted what he was about to say. The tongue that mischievously played with him earlier now roam inside his mouth. He closed his eyes as he tasted the sweet taste of Claude. He. Was. Delicious.

"Ahh…" Alois writhe when Claude managed to reach his sensitive spot. The butler grinned haughtily and rubbed the spot harder. Both shuddered from the sudden waves of pleasure. Their breaths quickened as they keep their lips locked in a passionate smooch.

Alois would be distracted once in a while whenever Claude's cock hits his prostrate. He moaned loudly when a soft hand reached out and fondled his dick. He didn't know which to feel first. The mind-tingling cock inside him or the playful hands holding him.

"A-almost… t-there…" just when he was about to find release, the demon pulled away and removed his fingers from Alois.  
"You can't do this to me Claude." His eyes widen. It looked as though his butler wouldn't finish what he started.

The dark-haired demon smirked. "But of course, you cannot have all the fun to yourself." He brought his cock to Alois' pouting lips. "Do you want to taste me, Your Highness?"

He opened his mouth, intending to suck just the head of the length, But Claude, ever so shrew, pushed all of it into his mouth. Tears welled from the boy's eyes as he felt all of it shoving harshly in his small throat. The worst is yet to come. Claude grabbed his blonde hair and led him to move in and out, an unsympathetic mouth fuck. He wanted so much to choke, and to throw up. Alois bit the intruder hard, earning a pleasured/pained sigh from the demon.

"That's quite painful." His eyes glimmered with demonic frenzy. He removed his cock from Alois' mouth.

"Uhhmmm-ah! Fuck you Claude! What the hell did you just-" a whip came flying out of nowhere hitting the boy's thigh. "Aahhh!"

"Your Highness," Claude's eyes glazed with ecstasy as the high-pitched voice rang. With shaking hands, he removed the cuffs from the boy's wrist, turns him around roughly and replaced the cuffs. He glided his hands across Trancy's pale butt and with full force, he lashed out his whip.

"Ahh!" Claude's lips drew a pleased smile. "Ahh! Claude don't! please stop! Ahh!" tears trickled down the earl's face as he received multiple lashes from his butler. He wanted this, but he didn't know it would go this far.

A few drops of blood stained his wounds. The lashes were painful and stinging, the cuts bleeding red.

He felt slightly relieved when Claude started licking where the whip landed. It was almost better.  
"you're so sinful." The demon moaned. He removed the cuffs and sat up, placing Alois on his lap. He kissed the swollen lips lightly as he inserted his cock inside Alois' entrance. Seeing the demon flustered, a renewed energy took over Trancy. He moved his hips, grinding on his butler's lap. Like a dancer, he gracefully swayed his hips, making Claude whisper curses in delight.

"Claude, let's cum together…" he murmured in his butler's ear. He will enjoy every moment of it.

"Y-yes, your Highness…" the demon moved with Alois, and together, they shared the lascivious dance until both had reached their own, private paradise.

Claude is now all flushed, hazy and moaning loudly. Alois cuffed him on the bedpost, and is now taking his revenge. The butler silently screamed lewdly as Alois took the head of his cock and sucked it slowly like a babe. The golden-eyed demon peeped through his spectacles and smiled exhaustedly as his master fluttered his lashes enticingly to him while giving him pleasure.

Maybe Michaelis is right. This was a demon's idea of heaven.

**How did Alois get Claude into his bed you ask?  
A little help from that one hell of a butler perhaps. :)**

**Go easy on me people.. it's my first ever smut... Constructive criticism so appreciated. But FLAMES? it's not like we are getting paid for this, are we?**


End file.
